Take Me Back
by Jovian Trilogy
Summary: Take me back to the Damocles." a one shot based on the previews for next weeks episode 7x4.spoilers for season 7 & Aliyah. warning, brief mention of rape.


**one shot based on the previews for spoilers for Aliyah T&O, Reunion and Ice Man.**

**Disclaimer:i do not own NCIS or any of its characters. anything you recognize is not mine.**

Vance walked into the bullpen motioning with his hand for Ziva to follow him. She did so while Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee stared at the screen where the word REJECTED was in bold red coloring under Ziva's picture. Gibbs looked after them and acting on his gut followed them to where he thought they would be.

Gibbs walked into Observation Room one and stared through the one way mirror at the back of Leon's head and right at Ziva's face. He studied her face carefully and realized she had changed much. Not from when she frst came to NCIS but from the person she had changed into upon working here.

She looked as she did in her first few weeks of working here, cold emotionless and hiding something. When she was first here Gibbs knew the secret she had; that she had killed Ari. But now he didn't know what her secret could possibly be, based on the events of the last few months Gibbs wasn't so sure he wanted to know.

DiNozzo walked into the room Gibbs was occupying with McGee slightly behind. He didn't ask what they were doing, nor did they to he. They all knew what they were doing; same as Vance getting answers. Gibbs wouldn't be surprised if Ducky or even Abby walked into the room at one point but he doubted they actually would.

The awkward silence in the Interrogation room was broken after what seemed like hours but was only minutes when Leon leaned forward on his elbows getting closer to Ziva as if she had hearing loss. Ziva remained immobile staring at the mirror with a far away look on her face, she didn't seem to be trying to figure out if anyone was behind it, they all knew that there presence was known and expected of the two people behind the mirror. Ziva looked as though she were remembering, remembering what no one except her knew. But by the time that they both left the room everyone hoped they would know.

"Take me back to the Damocles," Ziva noticeably stiffened at Vance's reguest and she shifted her gaze to him trying to read between the lines and see if Leon had a different meaning to the words he was saying,. She sensed none and debated whether to pretend she didn't hear him or fill his head with lies. She thought the latter was a bad idea and that she should probably tell him the truth if she wanted zero chance of being shipped on a plane back to Israel. She did not want to go back there _ever_.

She sighed in defeat and tried not to notice his smirk that meant he knew he won. She leaned back in her chair and moved around a little bit pretending to try and comfortable when really she was stalling. She knew the others were behind the glass and she knew certain _things_ would come out. Things she only briefly mentioned in her reports to Mossad and things she didn't even put in the report for the one NCIS got for fear of anyone on the team seeing it. They would back her talk about it and she was trying to avoid that but now she was being forced again. She licked her lips and shook her head slightly before she began talking.

"Everything was going fine, me and five other Mossad Officers were on board the Damocles with the supplies that were going to the training camp. Our mission was simple. Get into the camp, take few valuable hostages to interrogate Saleem included and get out blowing the camp up as we left,"

"Something went wrong," Vance unnecessarily pointed out.

"You could say that," Ziva said shrugging at the same time. "We were right near the coast of Africa, close enough to see the beach when I sensed something was wrong. For the first time on the ship I really looked at the faces of the men I was aboard with. After careful scrutiny I realized that four of the five of them were classified as Rogue Mossad Officers and were to be assassinated. Only then did I realize my father sent me on a suicide mission. Before I could even comprehend what was happening there were terrorists on the ship and the four Officers were fighting with them not against them. Me and the only true Officer grabbed the nearest guns and silently walked out of the room. We spotted the first man and recognized him as one of the officers in board he tried to take a shot at me but it only grazed my arm before I took him down. I heard a shot behind me and turned around just in time to see two Officers take each other down. They were both dead within seconds and I could do nothing to help the one on my side. I made it halfway through the ship killing all the other members of my team and two terrorists on the way before I was ambushed. There was nothing I could do at that point. With no one steering the ship and the weather being bad we sailed right into a group of rocks and the ship was going down. As I was fighting them off one of them drugged me from behind. I woke up and I was tied to a chair in a terrorist training camp,"

She dismissed it as if were no big deal that her father sent her to die or that she spent nearly four months tied to a chair being interrogated by terrorists. Vance motioned with his hand for her to continue but she remained quiet so he figured he had to ask a direct question to get her talking about her time in captivity.

"What was the main thing they asked about?" Vance asked already fearing the answer. He really didn't want his agency to be the reason behind her capture.

"NCIS" Vance almost thought she said it with venom and hatred, that them more they talked in this room the less likely she would be to stay and return to Israel. Vance hesitated before asking his next question for Ziva.

"What did you tell them?"

"Nothing and if that's all Director I would greatly appreciate it if he stopped this conversation before it heads in a direction where no one wants it to go," she said almost threateningly standing up and heading for the door at the same time.

"I'm not done David and if you want any chance at a future in this agency you'll sit back down and answer my questions," she looked at the door then Vance clearly weighing the options until her gaze fell on the miroor where she knew the team was. After all of this she couldn't walk away and not give them any answers, it wasn't fair to them. She grudgingly sat back down in the chair raising an eyebrow daring Vance to ask the one question she didn't want to answer.

"You were there for almost four months, how the hell did you survive?"

"They used a..tactic that would not cause death or physical pain, it did not work to get anything out of me and I don't think they thought it would or anything else would, they tried the truth serum but that did not work and I suppose they used it as a way to humiliate me,"

"What did they do?" Ziva shook her head clearly meaning she wouldn't say and the three men behind the glass saw the unshed tears behind her eyes. This caused Tony to look over at Gibbs in shock. Gibbs ignored the look and focused on the distraught woman sitting in the room. Gibbs thought that he put the pieces of the puzzle together but he wanted to hear her say it, needed too.

Ziva looked at Vance angrily and Gibbs could tell that she thought they all knew what she was talking about but they wanted to hear it from her. That until she said it, it was untrue. But the simple thought of that made Ziva explode. She got up threw her chair against the wall.

"What? You are not smart enough to put the pieces together? Or have you already and you just want to hear me say it! You want me to say it? They raped me! Repeatedly at times, one after the other after the other!"

"That's enough-" Vance tried to stop her from saying more.

"You wanted to know so you will listen to the whole story like I had to except I was living it! They would come on groups of five and take there turns there own little game and sometimes they would go two at a time! Not enough for you Director would you like to see the scars?! Or how about this, that every single person that walked through the door had the face of my father to me. Why don't you type that up in your little report about how mentally unstable I am to have this job," she stormed out of the room and no one dared stop her.

McGee had effectively thrown up in the trashcan three times when Ziva finished, Tony had punched the wall creating a big dent or small whole and Gibbs crushed his coffee cup letting all his anger out on the defenseless Styrofoam Ziva had stormed out of the room Tony went after her and Gibbs went after Vance while McGee found himself unable to move.

Gibbs stormed into interrogation. He was pissed and he was pissed at Leon. He slammed the dor shut causing Leon to jump, Gibbs didn't notice.

"What the hell was that Leon? That little stunt you pulled did you want to get yourself killed? I'm surprised your alive now!"

"I didn't want to do it but it was necessary, not just for us either. She needs it out there so she can get back to her old self, if that's even possible," accepting his answer Gibbs walked out of the room went down to Autopsy and poured himself a big glass of bourbon.

* * *

The first place Tony looked for Ziva as the bathroom-girls and boys, then Abby's lab, the bullpen and autopsy. He was about to put a BOLO out on her when he remembered to check one more place. He walked into the gym to see Ziva ripping apart a punching back.

Tony walked up behind her and tentatively put a hand on her shoulder, she didn't turn around but merely grunted in response. Tony let her take a few more swings before grabbing her from behind and moving her away from the punching bag. He set her down on the floor and she rested her back against the wall and tony slid next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to him.

"You wanna talk about it?" they both knew what _it_ was. She shook her head from his shoulder and he sighed knowing she wouldn't. "My doors always open if you need a place to stay," she nodded and he got up. He was halfway to the door when Ziva called him. He turned around.

"Thanks… for everything."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

* * *

**what'd you think? review! i most likely wont continue.**

* * *


End file.
